1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a socket holding device, more particularly to a socket holding device that incorporates secure and quick release features.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional socket holding device 1 capable of holding a socket (not shown). The socket holding device 1 includes a base member 11, a pin member 12, a holder 13, a spring member 14, and a ball 15. The base member 11 has a slot 111 provided for sliding engagement with the holder 13. The pin member 12 is an inverted cone shape defined by an increased curvature section and a reduced curvature section. The pin member 12 extends through the holder 13 so as to be mounted on the base member 11. The pin member 12 is further formed with a flat portion 121 and a conical portion 122. The spring member 14 is mounted on the base member 11 and is sleeved on the pin member 12. The ball 15 is positioned against the pin member 12 and rotates in relation to the pin member 12 between the reduced curvature section when the holder 13 is at a releasing position, and the increased curvature section when the holder 13 is at a locking position. The holder 13 defines a ball slot 131 that allows the ball 15 to move vertically therealong.
During installation of the socket (not shown) onto the socket holding device 1 (locking position), the ball 15 presses against and moves along the conical portion 122 of the pin member 12. When the installing force applied on the socket is removed, the ball 15 moves along the conical portion 122 of the pin member 12 and is retained between the socket and the conical portion 122, thereby holding the socket on the holder 13.
To remove the socket (not shown) from the socket holding device 1, the holder 13 is rotated in relation to the pin member 12 to the releasing position so that the ball 15 is moved from the conical portion 122 to the flat portion 121. Thus, the ball 15 is retracted into the ball slot 131 for easy removal of the socket.
One problem associated with the conventional socket holding device 1 is that since the ball 15 is wedged between adjacent turns of the spring member 14, the ball 15 may not be able to move resiliently along the pin member 12 if the spring member 14 deteriorates in strength after a period of time. As a result, the socket holding device 1 may not be able to retain the socket properly.